Hangat
by pindanglicious
Summary: "Kalau seperti ini, jadinya hangat 'kan Yukiteru-kun?" [FICLET] [Akise x Yukiteru, minor shounen-ai]


_"Kalau seperti ini, jadinya hangat 'kan Yukiteru-kun?"_

.

.

.

**Hangat**

**disclaimer  
Mirai Nikki © Sakae Esuno  
I don't take any profit by made this fanfiction, FYI eue**

**Warning  
Canon, AT, Shounen-ai, FICLET, Fluff?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salju masih belum mencair pada pertengahan Februari.

Cahaya matahari yang menyorot dunia putih memberikan sedikit kesan anomali cuaca. Sinarnya cerah namun belum mampu mencairkan tumpukan suci yang menyelimuti tanah.

Di atas koloni berwarna netral itu, lazuardi cerah dengan semburat tipis awan yang berarak membentang, berdiri kokoh tanpa pilar—dengan kekuasaan tangan Tuhan.

Walau sinar Sang Dewa Bima Sakti menyorot bilas kehangatan, angin yang berembus tetap membawa suhu bertemperatur rendah. Singkat kata, dingin bukan main. Air kolam masih membeku; ranting-ranting pohon masih mengeras digerogoti kristal es.

Tubuh mungil Yukiteru menggigil. Kedua tangannya melingkar, memeluk raganya sendiri. Risih, _sweater _tebal rajutan sang ibu yang penuh cinta malah membuatnya gatal, bukan hangat. Sedangkan lehernya tak tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Jadilah tangannya berbolak-balik menghangatkan tubuh dan leher secara bergantian.

Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu _boots _selutut berjalan meninggalkan jejak di atas permukaan salju. Laki-laki itu hendak pergi menuju sekolah, rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Namun entah kenapa untuk musim ini, api semangatnya surut—walau hanya sekadar untuk terbangun dan bergeming di atas kasur.

_'WUUUSHHH'_

"Wuaa—!" Yukiteru memekik tertahan.

Deru angin menghantam pipi, nyaris menerbangkan _hoodie _yang menjadi penghangat kepalanya. Beruntung sang bocah Amano sigap menangkapnya kembali.

Benar, anginnya besar. Tubuhnya kembali menggigil dengan pecutan alam bertemperatur rendah tadi.

(Kalau Yuno bersamanya, gadis itu akan spontan memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.)

Kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, anak adam itu bermonolog, "Tahu begini tidak usah pergi sekolah," keluhnya sembari menggembungkan pipi. "Haahh … lagipula kenapa Yuno harus terkena demam sih," —dia melanjutkan.

Iris _sapphire_ anak itu menatap layar ponsel; membaca ulang pesan singkat yang dikirimkan teman merah jambunya tadi malam.

* * *

_Aku tidak akan pergi ke sekolah besok, Yukki. _

_Maafkan aku karena hari ini tidak bisa menemanimu. _

_Jaga baik-baik dirimu, Yukki. Panggil aku jika ada apa-apa, ne?_

* * *

—Yukiteru menghela napas singkat.

Dia menutup ponsel _flip _miliknya dan memasukkan barang tersebut ke dalam saku tas soren yang selalu dibawanya.

Dia berpikir, tidak ada salahnya sehari hidup tanpa Yuno. Dia ingin menjadi seorang independen, mandiri. Tak mau bergantung pada Yuno terkait masalah ini maupun itu. Ya, untuk hari ini, setidaknya dia ingin belajar begitu.

_'Wuuushhh'_

Angin berembus lagi. Kali ini udara dingin menggerayangi lehernya. Yukiteru kembali memekik, hendak menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang terbalut _winter gloves_. Namun niatnya tertahan saat sosok sepasang tangan lain sudah melingkar di lehernya, menginterupsi usahanya untuk menghangatkan leher.

Bola mata Yukiteru membulat.

Pipinya memerah saat deru napas hangat menerpa kulit.

"A-Akise-_kun_?!" serunya setengah terkejut. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat oleh dekapan si pemuda perak yang terlalu erat.

"Udara di luar dingin. Kau tak melilitkan syal ke lehermu," Pemuda yang dipanggil Akise tersebut berbisik lirih. Iris merah muda miliknya menatap intens sosok bertubuh kecil yang bergeming dalam dekapnya.

Dia mengusap kepala Yukiteru lembut.

"Berangkat sekolah?" tanyanya—dan direspon dengan anggukkan canggung.

Akise Aru tertawa kecil.

Dia melonggarkan lingkaran kedua tangannya pada leher Yukiteru, namun tetap berada di situ.

"Akise-_kun_?" Yukiteru memanggil nama rekan sekelasnya tersebut seraya memutar badan.

"Ya?" jawab Aru singkat.

Tiupan angin yang terus menghantam permukaan kulit tak lagi dipedulikan. Rasa kesepian yang tersemat di lubuk hati Yukiteru kini sirna sudah. Setidaknya kehadiran Aru membuatnya lega dan merasa aman. Dia cukup memercayai—tidak, lebih tepatnya sangat memercayai laki-laki itu.

"Mau berjalan ke sekolah bersama—ku?"

Yukiteru refleks mengedarkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah; salah tingkah. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia mengajak seorang kawan untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama. Biasanya Yuno yang mengajaknya (baca: memaksa) untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Pipinya terasa memanas tatkala untuk yang kedua kalinya, Aru tertawa geli.

"Ya ampun, Yukiteru-_kun _… kau lucu sekali," goda si bocah perak sambil mencubit pipi ranum kawannya gemas. Yukiteru tidak mengaduh, anak itu ikut tertawa. Senang.

Baru pertama ini dia kembali merasakan apa yang orang bilang _senang_. Hatinya terasa ringan tanpa beban kesedihan.

"Tentu saja aku mau. _Ne, _sebaiknya kita berjalan agak cepat kalau tidak mau datang terlambat," lanjut Aru, mengakhiri tawa dan candanya. Dia menarik tangan mungil Yukiteru dan berlari kecil, menerjang haluan angin.

Amano Yukiteru tersenyum lebar di balik punggung tegap Akise Aru yang tengah menuntunnya berlari.

"Kalau seperti ini, jadinya hangat 'kan Yukiteru-_kun_?" —si perak kembali bertanya di sela napasnya yang memburu.

"I-iya!"

.

.

.

—dan kedua adam itu sampai di sekolah dengan cucuran keringat dan tawa kepuasan.

**End**


End file.
